


Возможности

by Alliar



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: До Чжаня не сразу доходит, что за время отсутствия Цзяня изменился не только он.





	Возможности

После возвращения Цзяня налаженная и привычная жизнь не разрушается и, похоже, не меняется в принципе: все идет своим чередом. Только то, чего так не хватало все это время, возвращается, словно потерявшийся пазл становится на свое законное место, и картинка снова цельная.  
Чжань не способен произнести вслух что-то настолько сопливое, поэтому стоически молчит и только хлопает Цзяна по плечам и спине, когда тот появляется перед ним впервые, а после ведет себя как раньше. Это выглядит немного искусственно, что подмечают все — даже угрюмый Шань, с которым они частенько видятся по выходным.   
— Рамочка не жмет? — приподняв брови, насмешливо спрашивает Хэ Тянь, пока Цзянь стоит возле касс, выбирая десерт. — Ты переигрываешь.  
Шань подтверждает его слова коротким кивком и сверлит взглядом. Серьга в его ухе сдержанно поблескивает, и это здорово отвлекает.  
Чжань качает головой, не желая обсуждать то, что касается только их двоих.  
— Сам разберусь, — отрезает он, и к этому разговору они больше не возвращаются.  
Он не выходит из роли старого доброго Чжаня ни когда Цзянь впервые зовет его кататься на детских аттракционах, ни когда спустя месяц вваливается в квартиру, принеся с собой запахи пота и спиртного.   
Его долго рвет в туалете, и, видит бог, Чжань пока еще может похвастаться бездной терпения, раз не выкидывает его с балкона прямо в кусты шиповника.  
— Чжань СиСи такой колючий, — бормочет Цзянь, пока Чжань нагибает его над раковиной, заставляя умыться и прополоскать рот.  
Он упорно молчит, зная, что если отпустит себя, им не избежать неприятного разговора. Цзянь нем как рыба, когда разговор случайно забредает не в ту сторону, поэтому никто не знает, где он пропадал и что с ним происходило.  
— Необитаемый остров, — с непроницаемым лицом врет он, и только тоска в его глазах, непроглядная и бескрайняя, как море, не позволяет Чжаню схватить его за плечи и начать трясти, как куклу.   
Постепенно все возвращается в колею, становится похожим на то, как было раньше, но оба они понимают, что так уже не будет никогда: они выросли и провели порознь долгие месяцы.  
Иногда, вспоминая школьные дни, Чжань с удивлением осознает: это ведь было. Был тот злосчастный поцелуй, был мост, был Цзянь, сотрясающийся под его руками в глухих рыданиях, были дни неловкого молчания и попытки осознать происходящее.   
Все это будто происходило с кем-то другим. И внезапный отъезд Цзяня, на деле оказавшийся банальным похищением, мог бы сломать их жизнь, но Чжань спустя какое-то время осознает, что мир не рухнул. Люди по-прежнему спешат на работу, одноклассники, поначалу настороженно поглядывающие на пустующую парту, перестают ее замечать, день сменяется ночью, а ночь — утром. Чжань учится, забивает голову бессмысленными знаниями о физике и математике, и гоняет себя на тренировках до изнеможения. А осознав, что Цзяня нет уже четыре месяца, вдруг понимает, что приспособился.  
И теперь, когда он снова рядом, когда приходит к нему домой и с прежней бесцеремонностью роется в его холодильнике и ворошит маньхуа на полках, он с удивлением ловит себя на мысли, что отвык.  
Отвык, что к нему в квартиру могут вломиться без стука, отвык покупать еду на двоих, отвык от набегов на полки и посягательств на диван. Отвык засыпать посреди ночного глубокомысленного разговора и просыпаться от того, что на ноги садятся с размаха.  
Он не знает, чувствует ли эту дистанцию, эту неправильность Цзянь. Цзянь, с удовольствием поддерживающий иллюзию нормальности, но упорно не желающий рассказывать о том, где пропадал все эти месяцы. Цзянь, который выдумывает все новые и новые небылицы, рассказывающий их с беспечной улыбкой и мучительной, тоскливой пустотой в глазах.  
Поэтому, когда Цзянь, отфыркиваясь и жалуясь, выпрямляется над раковиной и трет покрасневшие уголки глаз, Чжань старается не выйти из роли, не показать, что он тоже изменился.  
— Садист, — припечатывает Цзянь, долго вытирая лицо мягким полотенцем, а потом покорно плетется следом за ним в гостиную, заменяющую Чжаню и кухню, и спальню.  
Чжань швыряет в него мягкие домашние штаны и футболку, мстительно запускает в голову чистые трусы и выдыхает:  
— Даже не думай, что я отпущу тебя домой в таком состоянии.  
— Я и не собирался, — широко улыбается Цзянь, уворачиваясь от летящего в голову белья. — Серьезно, Чжань СиСи, сбавь обороты. Я…  
Он вдруг отводит взгляд, а потом молча подхватывает вещи и убегает в ванную.   
Чжань только качает головой, с пренебрежением отмахиваясь от мысли, что сегодня, возможно, его шанс узнать, что же произошло на самом деле. Цзянь еще не совсем трезв, его ведет в сторону при ходьбе, и это подло, наверное, но только вот надоело.   
Им о многом надо поговорить, думает Чжань, раскладывая диван, и если не сейчас — то никогда.  
В ванной долго шумит вода, и Чжань укладывается, оборачиваясь в одеяло, как гусеница в кокон. Ему не холодно, но предвкушение протряхивает его с головы до пяток, сердце бьется в груди гулко и больно, и он старается как можно четче сформулировать вопросы. Чтобы не дать возможности снова увильнуть.   
Он рассматривает белеющий в темноте потолок, таращит глаза и изо всех сил пытается не уснуть, а вода все льется и льется, словно Цзянь знает о его намерениях и специально тянет время.  
Шорох и чужое громкое дыхание выдергивают его из дремы, когда становится совсем темно. Чжань вздрагивает, когда рядом с ним начинает возиться Цзянь, от него пахнет дынным гелем для душа и совсем немного — алкоголем, он взбивает подушку и шуршит одеялом, и Чжань смутно осознает, что почти проспал его возвращение.  
— Ты долго, — хрипло выговаривает он и откашливается.  
Цзянь рядом застывает, как пойманное светом фар животное, а потом неуловимо расслабляется — это чувствуется даже в темноте.  
Он снова взбивает подушку, пристраивает ее, вздыхает и тянет одеяло с Чжаня. Тот с недоумением позволяет развернуть свой теплый кокон, ожидая, что будет дальше.  
Наконец, когда прохладный воздух плещет по голому животу под задравшейся футболкой, Цзянь притирается к нему вплотную, утыкается холодным носом в шею и вздыхает:  
— Только не выгоняй.   
От горячего выдоха на коже становится неуютно, вдоль спины прокатываются мурашки. Цзянь устраивает прохладную ладонь у него на животе, скользит ею на бок и оставляет там, рассеянно поглаживая. Чжань очень хочет накричать на него, сбросить с себя руку, отпихнуть — сделать все то, что сделал бы прежний он. Но темнота творит странную магию, и он застывает, боясь упустить миг, когда Цзянь настолько открыт.   
Ночные разговоры — самые откровенные. Не надо смотреть в лицо, не нужно бояться быть неверно понятым. Ночь дает иллюзию уединения, помогает собраться с мыслями и высказать то, что не получится днем.   
Поэтому Чжань глубоко вздыхает и накрывает его ладонь своей, просто кладет сверху и слегка сжимает.  
— Знаешь, я ведь места себе не находил, — говорит он, и голос кажется чужим, слишком сиплым, словно он кричал много часов подряд. — Искал тебя, спрашивал на улицах, расклеивал объявления о пропаже…   
Чужая рука дергается на его боку, и Чжань прижимает ее сильнее. И продолжает — так спокойно, как может.  
— Твоя мама сказала, чтобы я не лез не в свое дело. Наверное, тогда я ее возненавидел.   
— Но ведь я тут, — Цзянь слегка касается губами его шеи, пока произносит это. — Она была неправа, но… поверь, это было… так было лучше.   
Он придвигается еще ближе, вжимается лбом и обхватывает рукой. А потом вдруг расслабляется и насмешливо уточняет:  
— Слушай, Чжань СиСи, а тебе не стремно вот так лежать со мной? Я ведь тебя поцеловал.  
— Не пытайся переводить тему, — отрезает он, снова вспоминая тот призрачный, почти уже стершийся поцелуй.   
Он помнит, конечно, но слишком многое произошло в те дни, и поэтому все тускнеет, постепенно отходит вдаль. Да и что там за поцелуй — отчаянное прикосновение губ к губам, гораздо сильнее в память впечатался взгляд Цзяня, испуганный и решительный.   
Чжань перекатывает голову по подушке и, пялясь в потолок, вздыхает:  
— Ты ведь не расскажешь, где был, так?  
— А ты не расскажешь, почему у тебя так колотится сердце?   
— Придурок.  
— Сам такой, — немедленно отзывается Цзянь, и напряжение, грызшее его все это время, понемногу отпускает.  
Цзянь похож на осьминога: его руки и ноги повсюду, и как ни повернись, Чжань все равно натыкается на острые углы. Они ворочаются, не расцепляя объятий, и наконец затихают.  
Глупая была идея. Кому как не ему знать, что если Цзянь решил молчать — то будет молчать до последнего, не зря он был таким упрямым в детстве.   
Чжань закрывает глаза и тихо, размеренно дышит, пытаясь уснуть. Он не думает о том, что так уютно ему в последний раз было очень давно, и что руки у Цзяня горячие, и что его дыхание щекочет шею. Он медленно погружается в сон, словно в глубокую воду, и над ним смыкаются волны и проплывают громадные слепые рыбины.   
Он просыпается от того, что его живот гладят самыми кончиками горячих пальцев.   
Проводят ногтями над кромкой трусов, слегка заползая под нее, ненавязчиво, но осознанно пробираясь все дальше с каждым движением. Чжань застывает, когда чувствует прикосновение к головке, и кровь толчками приливает к низу живота. Он судорожно вздыхает, не в силах скрывать, что проснулся, и хрипит:  
— Цзянь?..  
Хоть бы он спал и не осознавал, что творит, мелькает в голове паническая мысль.   
Но глупая надежда оборачивается крахом: Цзянь сжимает его одной рукой, а вторая так и остается на члене, мягко поглаживая головку. Вместо того чтобы смутиться и отодвинуться, он прикасается языком к его шее, в том самом месте, на которое до этого влажно и горячо дышал.  
— Слушай, что ты…  
— Эй, — прерывает его тот, не прекращая поглаживать. — Утром сделаем вид, что тебе приснилось.  
От его слов, таких спокойных и рассудительных, внутри у Чжаня все вскипает. Он дергается вперед, вырываясь из обвивших его длинных рук, и садится на возмущенно скрипнувшем диване, щурясь в темноту.   
Цзянь не двигается, только закладывает за голову руки и тянется, повернувшись в его сторону. Тусклый свет с улицы обрисовывает его силуэт, серебрит разметавшиеся по подушке волосы и блестит в прищуренных глазах. Он выглядит совершенно расслабленным, как кажется Чжаню, и от этого становится не по себе. Низ живота горит, ткань натягивает поднявшийся член — этого еще не хватало. Сердце стучит так сильно, что приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем у него получается что-то сказать.  
И он говорит:  
— Ты ничего не перепутал?  
И:  
— Ты задолжал объяснения.  
И еще:  
— Какого черта?..  
Цзянь молчит, а после тоже садится, скрестив ноги. Так отчего-то становится еще хуже: теперь они слишком близко, и Цзянь внимательно вглядывается в него в темноте. И от него не ускользает натянутая в паху ткань, и то, что Чжань перепуган до чертиков.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — произносит он своим самым невыносимым, самым серьезным голосом, от которого у Чжаня по рукам ползут мурашки. — Ты тогда сам все узнал. Плохо не уметь складывать два и два, Чжань СиСи.  
— Что я узнал?  
Он оттягивает неизбежное с мрачной решимостью осужденного, которого ждет виселица. Хотел серьезного разговора — получи, только будь готов не только обвинять и спрашивать.  
Цзянь придвигается еще ближе и, не отрывая от него внимательного взгляда, наклоняет голову и прикасается сухими горячими губами к щеке. Его выдох на коже заставляет Чжаня поежиться:  
— Об этом, — он мягко целует его скулу, кончик носа, уголок губ. — Об этом. И о том, что я все эти годы чувствовал, глядя на тебя.  
Чжань как загипнотизированный пялится на него, приоткрыв рот, и дергается, когда Цзянь целует его по-настоящему. Он не пытается углубить поцелуй — просто мягко касается губ, скользит ими по коже, и Чжань с дрожью впитывает это прикосновение.   
В горле пересыхает.   
— Я не…  
Цзянь целует его снова, не позволяя договорить, и Чжань мог бы оттолкнуть его, но руки становятся тяжелыми и бесконечно далекими, словно он где-то здесь, а они за сотни километров.  
Цзянь выпрямляется, облизывает нижнюю губу и щурится:  
— И мне совершенно не стыдно, Чжань СиСи.  
В голове становится пусто.   
Он бессмысленно смотрит на Цзяня, такого простого и понятного, и понимает, что ни черта подобного. Нет простоты, нет ровным счетом ничего привычного и понятного. Прежний Цзянь уже судорожно собирал бы вещи, или смеялся, неловко пытаясь прикрыть все шуткой, или сделал вид, что спит, а поутру никто из них не вспомнил бы, что Чжань проснулся с чужой рукой у себя в трусах.  
Привычного Цзяня не было с самого возвращения, и то, что ему приходилось наблюдать — такая же ширма, то, как он делал сам, не желая показывать, насколько изменился.  
Чжань откашливается, прочищая горло, и несколько раз набирает воздух, чтобы что-то сказать, но не находит слов. Цзянь продолжает изучать его взглядом, спокойный, словно не ему предстояло оправдываться.  
И Чжань беспомощно закрывает лицо руками, потому что так и не находит слов.  
— Лучше бы тебе было стыдно, — проговаривает он глухо. — Я бы отвесил тебе подзатыльник, ты рассмеялся, и мы забыли бы обо всем этом.   
Цзянь смеется, отводя его руки от лица. Чжань не может смотреть ему в глаза, но все равно смотрит — и цепляется за теплое, почти нежное выражение, с которым Цзянь разглядывает его.  
— Надо двигаться вперед, — произносит он таким тоном, будто посвящает Чжаня в великую тайну. — Ни я, ни ты уже не будем такими, какими были.  
— Но это не повод меня трогать во сне, — возражает Чжань, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть.  
Стояк спадать и не думает даже, напоминая о себе слабой пульсацией внизу живота.   
Цзянь пожимает плечами.  
— Я решил, что не стану упускать возможность, — объявляет он.  
За его тоном, шутливым и легким, без труда можно распознать тяжеловесную серьезность. Чжань сглатывает комок в горле и глубоко вздыхает.  
То, что он собирается предложить, дается ему нелегко. И все же он попробует.  
— Об этом нам тоже надо будет поговорить, — произносит он тихо.  
Цзянь вскидывает голову, и даже в темноте можно увидеть то, как меняется его лицо — с насмешливого до удивленного.   
Чжань переводит взгляд на свои руки и договаривает:  
— Нам… о многом надо поговорить. И да, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
В конце концов, именно он когда-то пообещал себе, что будет заботиться о Цзяне.   
И это обещание не должно мешать чему-то новому — тому, что может быть между ними сейчас, когда они оба выросли и могут попробовать что-то другое.  
Он тяжело сглатывает и замирает, когда слышит:  
— Я все расскажу, Чжань СиСи. Только не сейчас. Но потом — обязательно.  
Он выдыхает и слышит точно такой же выдох облегчения.   
Потом Цзянь смеется и раскидывает руки:  
— Эй, самое время для целительных объятий?  
Да, про себя решает Чжань, подаваясь вперед, к знакомому теплу.   
Самое время.


End file.
